Violet (1977 version)
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Based on the 1977 version of the Hobbit, Violet Greenhill who has lived with her best friend, Bilbo Baggins, whisked away on a journey as the COmpany of Thorin Oakenshield. This will have an alternate ending that the Hobbit didn't have and be a much better happier ending.
1. An Unexpected Party

_Many ages ago, when this ancient planet was not quite so ancient, long before man recorded his history, there was the time of Middle Earth when man shared his days with elves, dwarves, wizards, goblins, dragons and hobbits. In the lands of Middle Earth, in an area known as the Shire, there was a village named Hobbiton. There, in a hole in the ground, lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, nor a dry, bare, sandy hole. It was a hobbit hole, and that means comfort. He wasn''t alone. He was accomponied by Violet Greenhill, who moved into Bag End when her parents and siblings mysteriously disappear._

Violet was joining him for a smoke when Gandalf the Grey appeared out of nowhere. Violet saw him, but she stayed silent. She I the talking type, and hardly ever talked, unless someone was judging her character.

"Bilbo Baggins?" Gandalf said. Bilbo looked at Violet and back at Gandalf. "I'm looking to hire a burglar."

Violet stayed silent as she watched th escene play out.

Burglar? You've come to the wrong place." Bilbo said.

"You mean you do not wish to share a grand adventure?"Gandalf said.

"Dear me, no," Bilbo said. "We hobbits are plain, quiet folk. Adventures make one late for dinner."

Violet giggled a little bit before the thunder and the lightning struck behind Gandalf.

"Enough! I am Gandalf." Gandalf said. "And Gandalf means me!"

"Not the wandering wizard?" Violet asked.

"The same, my dear!" Gandalf cried. "And I know you, Violet Greenhill."

They heard dwarven songs being sung.

" _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _To seek the pale enchanted gold._ "

The dwarves showed themselves to Violet and Bilbo. Their leader was Thorin Oakenshield, a very important dwarf. He spoke for them all.

Thorin and company, at your service.

Dwalin, Balin...Kili, Fili...Dori, Nori and Ori. Oin, sir. And Gloin, sir. Call him Bifur. And him Bofur.

"And Bombur at your service," an obese one said.

They all bowed to Bilbo and Violet. "We are all at your service."

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you're finished if they are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

So carefully, carefully with the plates"

"What do these dwarves want in Hobbiton?" Bilbo asked as the dwarves finished their songs.

"They have come for tea, and for supper..." Gandalf explained as Violet looked at them. "...and for you, Burglar Baggins!"

" _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _To seek the pale enchanted gold._ "

They sung the song again, that Violet almost fell asleep.

"There's a magic in that music," Bilbo said. "And it moves through me."

"You feel the love of beautiful things," Violet said, smiling.

"Yes, Violet, to go and see the great mountains...and hear the pine trees and waterfalls. To wear a sword instead of a walking stick. Just once.

Gandalf, dwarves, and Burglar Baggins, and his lady companion, Miss Greenhill

"What is this "burglar" business?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"If you prefer, you can say expert treasure hunter," Gandalf said.

"Well, yes, I do prefer that." Bilbo said.

"We are met tonight in the house of our friend, this most excellent hobbit. May the hair on his toes never fall out."

"Hear, hear!" The Dwarves cried out.

"We shall soon start on our long journey. Our object is, I take it, well-known to us," Thorin said. He turned to Bilbo "All of us?"

"It is not well-known to me.

"Really?" Thorin said in shock. "Then we must inform our burglar." He cleared his throat and began to speak: "We seek a treasure that which is rightfully ours. Far off in the East, beyond the Misty Mountains, and the dark Forest of Mirkwood, there you will find Lonely Mountain. Long ago, this was the home of my people, and was ruled by my grandfather: Thrór, the King under the Mountain."

Gandalf then repeated the next few verses from the dwarves' song.

"T _he dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

 _While hammers fell like ringing bells_

 _In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

 _In hollow halls beneath the fells._

 _For ancient king and elvish lord_

 _There many a gleaming golden hoard_

 _They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

 _To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

 _On silver necklaces they strung_

 _The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

 _The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

 _They meshed the light of moon and sun._

 _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away, ere break of day,_

 _To claim our long-forgotten gold._

 _Goblets they carved there for themselves_

 _And harps of gold; where no man delves_

 _There lay they long, and many a song_

 _Was sung unheard by men or elves._

 _The pines were roaring on the height,_

 _The winds were moaning in the night._

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light._

They meshed the light of moon and sun Undoubtedly, all this wealth was what brought the dragon."

Gandalf continued:

"The bells _were ringing in the dale  
And men they looked up with faces pale;  
The dragon's ire more fierce than fire  
Laid low their towers and houses frail._

 _The mountain smoked beneath the moon;  
The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled their hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon_

"Curses to the dragon! Curses to Smaug! He killed our men and stole our gold!" Thorin cried.

The Dwarves raised their cups, "Curses to the Dragon, Smaug!"

Bilbo turned to Gandalf and asked, "Is this the adventure you've planned for me? To help you recapture the gold? "

"None other," Gandalf answered. Bilbo almost fainted until Violet grabbed him from falling and settled him back on his own feet.

"There are thirteen of you," Gandalf said. "Very unlucky. Mr. Baggins will make it fourteen.

"And Bilbo won't be alone," Gandalf said. "You will also have Miss Violet with you."

"Master Gandalf I don't think this Quest is the right place for a woman." Thorin told Gandalf.

"Sorry, but Master Baggins and I come as a pack," Violet said as she wrapped her arm around Bilbo.

"Very well then," Thorin said.

"No arguments?" Gandalf said. "Let us have the contract."

"Hold on just a second," Thorin said. He took the note and put Violet's name on it after Bilbo and gave it to Gandalf.

Violet read it with Bilbo:

To Bilbo Baggins and Violet Greenhill:

Terms for your professional services. One fourteenth fifteenth of total profits, if any. Traveling expenses guaranteed. Funeral expenses, if necessary.

"Sincerely, Thorin and Company."

"Funeral expenses!" Violet said outraged, taking the contract from Bilbo. "Oh there it is black and white."

"Do you find the terms acceptable?" Thorin asked the Hobbits.

"Of course they do!" Gandalf spoke for them. "And so tomorrow begins your greatest adventure."

The next day, they set out from Bag End, out of Hobbiton, and Out of the Shire. Bilbo rode the same horse, in front of Gandalf. Violet was on the back of another horse with a dwarf. They left the ponies in Bree and went up through the hills. Violet walked besides her friend.

"No hat, no stick, no pipe. Not even a pocket handkerchief. How can one survive, Violet?" Bilbo asked his friend. All she did was shrug.

One evening, Gandalf came in front of him and the company.

"How did Gandalf get ahead of us?" Bilbo asked.

"Yeah indeed, Violet said.

"He comes and goes at will. He is a wizard, you know," Bombur answered.

"Oh, bother burgling," Bilbo muttered.

"And everything to do with it," Violet added.

"Always remember, Bilbo and Violet," Gandalf said as he went in front of the two Hobbits, "when your hearts wants lifting, think of pleasant things."

 _That should be easy,_ Violet asked in her thoughts.

 _Eggs and bacon. A good, full pipe. My garden at twilight. Cakes..._ Bilbo thought as they ventured into the east and Violet at his side.


	2. Roast Mutton

The rain came in that following evening after the last. Downpour rain was the most disturbing to Thorin, Bilbo Violet and their twelve companions. They had all of their hoods over their heads as the wind howled in their direction. Blissfully, Thorin halted the entire group

"We'll camp here." Thorin yelled. "Perhaps we can

find a dry patch to sleep on."

Fili and Kili both ran out to look for the best place for their company to settle down. Since they were younger than the dwarves by some fifty years, both of them were more suitable for this simple task.

Our lookout has spied something.

Look. Trolls!

Miserable, no-good, robbing trolls!

Where the deuce is Gandalf?

Left us again." Answered one of the dwarves. " Just when a wizard would have been most useful.

"One of these days I'm going to kill him," Violet swore.

"You can't kill a wizard, Miss Greenhill, no matter how powerful he is, so nothing for us to worry about," Thorin said. "No matter. We have an expert burglar with us.

"What have trolls to do with burgling?" asked Bilbo.

Thorin answered, "We could use some of their meat." Violet offered to go.

"Fine, but if we don't come back alive, Master Oakenshield, my ghost is coming back to haunt your immortal soul," Violet hissed at him.

"Well could we go one night without any violence, Miss?" Thorin asked her. She thought for a while.

"No," Violet answered quickly before she and Bilbo quietly approached the three trolls. They were bickering for a while.

"Blast! Nothing but mutton to eat!" said the first.

"How I long for a bit of man-flesh!" roared the second. Bilbo crawling to the trolls, quietly and scarcely to their camp, with his friend behind. He turned to her, signaling Violet to stay where she was at. Violet still looked at him confused when he gave her the signal to stay where she was at.

Bacon and eggs. My fireplace. Bilbo thought, the thoughts still thinking of home. Hot chestnuts...

Just as he was about to steal that mutton, one of the trolls turned around and grasped Bilbo.

"What the blazes?!" said the third one.

"Let me down! Stop that!" Bilbo cried but they still would not listen to him.

"What have we got here?" said the first troll.

"Let's cook him and find out!" said the second.

"He wouldn't make a mouthful." Said the first.

"But maybe there's more where he came from." said the third.

"Dwarves! I'm done for! Run for it!" Bilbo yelled to his companions.

"Dwarves?" said another.

"Now that's a supper." Said the second.

"Let's go get them all!" suggested Troll #3

The trolls had forgotten all about Bilbo. They chased the other dwarves fleeing for their lives while Violet still stayed in the corner with her dagger she got from the kitchen her mother used to own, hiding them in the secret compartment underneath her father's chest.

"Let us roast them." The first troll suggested.

"Boil them, says I!" answered the second.

"Each to his own, boys! There's plenty for all," the third one said, taking poor Bombur and almost about to cut him. "I likes mine raw."

Then there was a voice in the air. The trolls stopped, looking for the sound of that mysterious man's identity.

"Dawn take you all, and be stone to you" said the mystery man. He appeared out of the shadows, revealing to be Gandalf of all people. He let the sun overshadow the trolls.

"The sun! Blast it!" the trolls cried. "How did the morning come so soon?"

With one ray of the sun, the trolls stood still. Violet came out of hiding. Gandalf greeted her.

"Well, there you are, Violet, Gandalf said. The dwarves kept grumbling and had to get out of their sacks.

"Hold your horses," Violet said and took out her dagger cutting the ropes around Thorin's sack.

"I see one hobbit, so where's that bumbling Burglar?" Thorin scoffed. "Lucky number, indeed!"

A call from a cave echoed off the walls.

"Over here!" Bilbo yelled. "Come see what I've found."

The dwarves found the cave and saw he treasures beyond what they had seen for years. Gandalf was impressed.

"Not bad, Burglar. for your first attempt." Gandalf complimented.

"Oh, it was nothing, actually." Bilbo answered.

Thorin looked at the swords that were over there and looked at the blades. Violet meanwhile found two swords. She gave one to Bilbo and the clashed their swords as if they were kids again. Meanwhile, Thorin had one of the other mighty swords in his hand.

"We'll keep these. Deucedly fine blades. Considering they were made by trolls." Thorin said as Gandalf took another sword.

"They don't seem like troll blades to me. Probably stolen." Gandalf said. " See these strange runes?"

"Whatever are runes?" Bilbo asked.

"Ancient writing." Thorin answered. He looked at his sword again. "Mine has them too. Can you make them out?"

"I am not familiar with these letters."

:Well, whoever made them, we've got them now! Cover up the treasure, men. We'll fetch it on our return."

Bilbo meanwhile played with his own sword with Violet.

"Take that, Smaug, you filthy worm!" Bilbo yelled.

"Who are you calling 'filthy worm?" Violet joked. Gandalf came over to the two playing hobbits.

"I see you've also claimed a sword."

"Yes. Just a dagger, actually." Bilbo said. "But for one our sizes, itt suffices."

"Hurry, men, we must be on our way." Thorin told his company.

"Hold," Gandalf said. He held out a parchment, a map and laid it across the rock.

"It is time for you to have this. "

"And what may that be?" asked Thorin.

"This is a map of Lonely Mountain... ...presented to me years ago by your father".

"What? Why did it not come to me, the rightful heir?"

"I've chosen my own time to hand it over."

"We love maps." Violet said, with her and Bilbo going in between the two.

"I have quite a collection." Bilbo said. Thorin pushed his map away, and said, "I remember the mountain well enough without this!"

"Indeed?" said Gandalf. "And how do you intend to enter Smaug's chambers? Through the main gate, as a houseguest? You'd be ashes before you took your seventh step."

" Oh, see, look! " Bilbo pointed at a location on the map. "This hand points from these runes to... Bless my soul! A secret entrance," Bilo cried.

"A hidden passage to the lower halls," Violet said.

" I'm really quite good with maps." Bilbo said.

"Let me see." Thorins aid, trading places with Bilbo. He saw the hobbit was right. "Yes, quite correct."

"But has it remained a secret all these years?" Violet asked.

"It's too small for Smaug to use. It's covered by a door made to look exactly like the side of the mountain. Here is the key," Gandalf gave his word to Thorin's father and gave it to Thorin. "Keep it safe."

"Of course I will!" said Thorin, fastening the key onto a gold chain."

"But if the secret door is hidden, how do we find it?

"I for one quite agree on the manner," Violet answered. "The map doesn't tell us where the door is at.

"It does and it doesn't," Gandalf assured them. Violet and Bilbo gave him a confused look and a "huh" in a questionable manner, "You will understand in time."


	3. A Short Rest

**By now, I've decided to add some dialogue from the books into this version because I believe they should have added some of the content. And I will NOT skip Beorn's house and will try to keep it as 1977 realistic as possible.**

 **Now on with the series…**

 **Chapter 3:** **A Short Rest**

The company continued with their journey by walking, Gandalf and Thorin were walking a head with Bilbo and Violet not far behind with the rest of the companions.

"If I may ask Gandalf, how did you come here there and back again?" Violet asked.

"Well, Miss Violet, I had looked ahead and looked behind.

"but could you be more plain?" Thorin asked.

"I went on to spy out our road. It will soon become dangerous and difficult. Also I was anxious about replenishing our small stock of provisions. I had not gone very far, however, when I met a couple of friends of mine from Rivendell. I immediately had a feeling that I was wanted back. Looking behind I saw a fire in the distance and made for it. So now you know. Please be more careful, next time, or we shall never get anywhere!"

"Thank you!" said Thorin, obviously annoyed and the rest of their travel was silent.

The company continued into where Rivendell would be coming into view. However, Bilbo saw the mountain range and assumed that it was the mountain.

"That's not the Mountain, is it?" Bilbo asked.

"That can't be possible," Violet said, coming to her best friend's left. Balin kept next to the Hobbits.

"Oh, you're right, Miss Greenhill," said Balin. "That is only the beginning of the Misty Mountains, and we have to get through, or over, or under those somehow, before we can come into Wilderland beyond. And it is a deal of a way even from the other side of them to the Lonely Mountain in the East Where Smaug lies on our treasure."

"Behold, at last, Rivendell!" Gandalf said. "The hidden valley of the elves, where Elrond dwells.

"Simply enchanting!" Bilbo said, louder than intended.

"But we must be on."

"Pity." Bilbo muttered to Violet "Elvish singing is not a thing to miss in June, under the stars. But..."

He shrugged as did Violet. She remembered the story her mother told her.

"Rivendell, the place I was born," Violet said, hoping no one would hear her.

'You were born here, Miss Greenhill?" asked Fili. By now, Violet noticed the difference between Fili and Kíli. Sure, they had the same clothes, same hair color, same eyes, but there was something different. Fili's nose was a bit longer than Kíli's while his brother's was a shorter height.

"Yes, and Lord Elrond helped my mother give birth," Violet answered. "She was half-way down this hill when she went into labor. My aunt Belladonna carried her all the way down no matter what would happen. And I was named after the flower on the window sill."

"You were named as a purple flower?" Kíli asked.

"Yeah, I was," Violet answered. She went forward, ignoring their looks as they entered Rivendell.

"My dear Elrond," said Gandalf to his Elven friend, "your hospitality is magnificent: The food, the wine, the stories, the music."

"Yes, but we've much to accomplish," said Thorin. "You promised to have a look-see at these troll swords."

"Yes, yes, of course." Lord Elrond took a moment of silence to look at the blades. "Well, first of all, they're not troll-make.

They must have been stolen. They were made for the Goblin Wars." He was holding the sword Thorin found. "This sword, Thorin, the runes name: Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver!

"And mine?" Gandalf asked.

"Glamdring, the Foe Hammer," Elrond said. He returned their swords to them. "Keep them well."

"I will keep this in honor." Thorin answered.

"Now show me your map," Elrond demanded.

"We have it here, My Lord," Violet said and handed it over. Elrond didn't say anything, before he looked at Thorin.

"Something strange. Let's see." Elrond said. He went to the window. "Yes, indeed!" He looked at the group. "There are moon letters here! See?" For a moment, there was nothing and then Violet and Bilbo looked closely to see the letters that weren't next to the hand before.

"What are moon letters?" asked Bilbo.

"Runes that can only be seen when the moon shines behind them," Violet said. "It must have been written on this very night because they can only be seen at the right moment, at exactly the right time.

Most of the dwarves were staring at her with amazement in their eyes. She gave them confused looks back.

"What?" Violet asked. However, none of them said anything and remained silent.

"Anyways," Lord Elrond said and held up the map in hands. "They give directions for finding the secret door." He cleared his throat and began reading. "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the last light of the setting sun on Durin's Day...will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin as in the first dwarf to ever exist?" Violet asked.

"Aye, miss Greenhill," Thorin answered her instead of Elrond. " He was the father of the fathers of the eldest race of Dwarves, the Longbeards, and my first ancestor: I am his heir."

"Then what is Durin's day?" Elrond asked.

"The first day of the dwarves' New Year is as all should know the first, day of the last moon of Autumn on the threshold of Winter. We still call it Durin's Day when the last moon of Autumn and the sun are in the sky together. But this will not help us much, I fear, for it passes our skill in these days to guess when such a time will come again."

"That remains to be seen," said Gandalf. "Is there any more writing?"

"None to be seen by this moon," said Elrond.


End file.
